Being Anya
by Pikawhore
Summary: Buffy has to learn a lesson. X/An, X/An (no you're not seeing double), B/X. *COMPLETE*
1. Part 1

Title: Being Anya.  
  
Author: Pikawhore.  
  
Disclaimer: Here Joss, have 'em back. I was only borrowing them for a while *groveling*.  
  
Category: X/An, X/An (no you aren't seeing double).  
  
Spoilers: General Season 6.  
  
Timeline: My own version of Season 6, with only minor changes in the plot. Assume Giles left for England after Bargaining.  
  
Feedback: Feedback is mandatory. Pants, however, are optional :)  
  
Dedication:  
  
Authors note: I'm suffering severe writers block for Redemptions (Dru is insanely hard to write), so I thought I'd write something else to clear my brain.  
  
{} denotes thoughts.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale Ca.  
  
Saturday, October 21 2001  
  
6:00 pm  
  
Buffy walked, or rather stalked down one of Sunnydale's nondescript streets. Despite the town's status as a hellmouth, it was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling above, and there was a gentle autumn breeze refreshing the night air. It was as if nature had chosen to forget the unnatural decay and death that usually enveloped the town, if just for one night.  
  
Not that Buffy noticed.  
  
She wore a scowl so deep, that one would think that it was permanently etched on her face. Her body language was screaming 'aggression', and she was muttering again and again, like a mantra, "got to kill something. . .".  
  
{Capitalist pig. 'Buffy, what are you doing? Are you working to your full capacity? If you don't, we won't be making the maximum amount of money possible.'} Buffy mocked Anya's voice in her head. After she was resurrected, she had found herself in some money troubles. The house needed fixing, Dawn needed text books and school supplies, {The usual mom stuff}. Unfortunately, her mom wasn't here to take care of the problems anymore. So when Giles decided to go back to England, he suggested that Anya take Buffy as an assistant. "That would be the most convenient solution. Buffy would be able to overcome her monetary problems, and Anya would be provided with the sufficient help she needed without going through the hassle of hiring an assistant with. . . err. . . knowledge of the supernatural." were Giles exact words.  
  
Of course, both the slayer and the former demon had rejected the idea profusely. Though the two had been working together to combat the things that go bump in the night for two years and a bit now, there was absolutely no love lost between them. {I don't even consider her a friend. How could I? Forget that she was a vengeance demon, and there's still the fact that she's as annoying as fingernails scraping a chalkboard. Does her mind think of anything else except money and sex with Xander? What does he see in her anyway?} However, Giles went into full boss-slash-watcher mode, forcing the two of them into this arrangement, with the promise that he would call Willow every now and then to make sure that things were 'pleasant' between them {Or at least, no bloodshed is involved. He just replaced the carpeting after all.}  
  
And if she thought that being friends with Anya was grating on her slayer nerves, she was totally unprepared being Anya's employee. {All she needs are a whip and ball and chain. And knowing Xander, she already does. Eww, scary visual. . .}She works Buffy to the bone, making sure to always remind Buffy who's in charge {she even makes me call her boss!}. In fact, hurricane Buffy was storming around Sunnydale at the moment because Anya had asked her to come into work tomorrow {A Sunday! I don't know about demons but humans sleep on Sunday.} to finish inventory. {Talk about cruel and inhuman. . . inhuman, that fits Anya to a tee.}Of course, the slayer had vehemently disagreed and this lead to another one of what Xander called 'The Legendary Slayer Demon Chats'. Buffy had exited the premises shortly thereafter, more for Anya's benefit than hers.  
  
{It's not totally her fault you know.} the logical part of her brain, which at the moment, was microscopically small, said to her.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Damn logic." The reason inventory was not finished earlier was because Buffy never got around to it. "You mean you couldn't get off your lazy ass." She remembered Anya saying to her just moments ago. {Oh how I'd like to put my slayer shaped foot up yours.} "Hey, I was distracted! That Tal 'Set demon really took a lot out of me!" was her reply at the time. "We took care of him five nights ago, Buffy. And it doesn't take that long for slayers to heal." {Damn Anya and her photographic memory.}  
  
Buffy knew that she too wasn't the nicest person to be around at the moment. Ever since she had been resurrected, she was acting cold and distant towards her friends and sister. {I read somewhere that being taken out of heaven can do that to you. Doesn't Anya understand that? It must be so easy to be her. All she has to worry about is money and sex. Damn Anya. Sex. Money. Damn Anya. AGGHH!!}  
  
Finally, Buffy lost it. She let out a shriek. "I HATE HER!!!" Her voice echoed into the night.  
  
As if on cue, suddenly, a huge ball of light appeared in front of her. She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to stop the blindingly bright orb from burning her retinas. When she finally regained vision, she saw a man with tan skin, golden hair and blue eyes standing in front of her. Normally, Buffy would be ecstatic at the prospect of such a hunk standing in front of her. But, the fact that this certain hunk had a pair of wings dimmed her ecstasy a little bit.  
  
"Ouch." The figure said as he massaged the kinks out of his neck. "That's the last time I ride coach."  
  
Slayer instinct taking over, Buffy whipped out a stake from her pocket and went into a defensive position. "Ok, spill. Who, what, and how you plan on opening the hellmouth."  
  
"Who says I'm. . ."  
  
"Wrong answer." Buffy said as she lunged towards the figure, her stake aimed chest high. Instead of flesh, however, all the stake connected with was air. Her own momentum took her tumbling down to the ground. She whipped her head around and saw the man standing behind her, a sardonic smile on his face.  
  
"One track mind, much?" he asked, holding a hand out towards Buffy's sprawled, pouting figure. "Look, I'm not here to open the hellmouth. And I'll gladly answer your questions as soon as you put that pointy thing away."  
  
Buffy looked at him skeptically before returning the stake to her pocket. Ignoring his outstretched hands, she picked herself up off the floor.  
  
At the glare the slayer was giving him, the man continued. "Not a talkative one, are you. Very peculiar for a human. Anyway, my name is Micheal, but you can call me Mike."  
  
"Hey, now that we have the introductions out of the way, why don't we go and roast marshmallows over a bonfire?" Buffy answered sarcastically.  
  
"Funny. I heard you are quite the comedic slayer. As for what I am," he said, spreading his wings "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "You're an angel?"  
  
"Bing! Got it in one. Good to see that what they say about blondes aren't true."  
  
"Ha, ha, a funny angel. I've only seen that in movies, what, a hundred times? Now what are you doing here? The big guy upstairs finally realized I can't handle things alone?"  
  
"Funny you should mention 'alone'. Actually, I'm here to show you what you have right in front of you."  
  
Buffy's face contorted in confusion. "What I have in front of me? What are. . ."  
  
Before she could finish, Micheal placed his hands on either sides of Buffy's temple. Buffy felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her body, and when the darkness came, she welcomed it with open arms.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
8:00 am  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open. She hadn't had a good nights sleep like that since. . . ever. {OK, time to get up. I don't want to be late for work. That wouldn't make that bitch-whore happy.}That was her new nickname for Anya as of late. She tried to get out of bed, but found that she was being held down by a pair of arms. {A pair of very manly arms.} Then she started noticing that the bed she was sleeping in wasn't hers. {Come to think of it, this isn't even my room. This is. . . Xander's. . . room. What am I doing in Xander's room? OK, OK, don't panic, this is all just a dream. A weird,} she snuggled towards the warm, muscled chest pressed up behind her. {comfy dream. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.}  
  
Her dream theory flew out the window however, when she felt the back of her neck being assaulted by a fury of wet kisses. "Good morning, sweetie." Xander's voice rang out loud and clear. "Sleep well?"  
  
Buffy leapt out of bed, her eyes wide with terror. {OK. What the hell am I doing over here? And why was I asleep. . . *in the same bed*,} she ran her hands down her body {*naked*. . . with Xander? And where the hell is Anya? Was she in the bed too? Eww, another scary visual. . .}  
  
"Honey, is anything wrong?" Xander asked, getting out of bed, concern clearly etched on his features. "Are you possessed or something?"  
  
It was at about this time that Buffy noticed the full length mirror that was beside her. She turned to look at it. . .  
  
And saw Anya's naked form staring back at her.  
  
{Nope. Not weird. Not weird at all.} was her last thought before she passed out. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2:  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
8:15 am  
  
"You OK there, sweetie? You know, when I said you were drop dead gorgeous yesterday night, I didn't mean for you to take it literally."  
  
She was back in bed and {thankfully}clothed. {Audio is working. I heard Xander. Check. Now lets see if visual is still functional.}Buffy opened her eyes and was greeted by the image of a smiling Xander, looking down on her like a guardian angel. Her head was on his lap, and he was stroking her face gently, as if she would break if not handled with care. "You had me worried there for a while."  
  
"Oh Xan, I had this weirdest dream."  
  
"Don't worry, An, your back here safe with me."  
  
"OK, Xander, I. . ." {Wait a minute.} "What did you just call me?"  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I called you An, you know, your nickname, short for Anya. Oh god, did you watch 'Dharma and Greg' and decided to change your name to 'Moonbeam' again?"  
  
{Ok, so it wasn't a dream. OK, not going to panic and pass out again. Cool, smooth, Buffy, cool, smooth. . . what am I, James Bond?}  
  
"Honey, are you there?" Xander's voice was growing more and more concerned.  
  
"Uhm, Xan. . . sweetie, could you pass me a mirror please?" Buffy asked in the most controlled tone of voice possible, considering the circumstances.  
  
Xander wore a look of confusion mixed with elation. The confusion part was obvious, but the elation part was because that was the first time Anya had called him 'sweetie', or any other pet name for that matter. He decided to humour her. He gently lay her head back on a pillow, went to they're dressing table and picked up a hand mirror. He walked back to the bed and handed her the mirror. He stood there, unmoving, chewing his bottom lip, curious of what she would do next.  
  
Buffy examined 'her' face on the mirror. Where her nose should be, there was an Anya shaped one. Instead of her usual blonde locks, straight brown hair adorned her face. The usual sea green eyes she was used to was replaced by a pair of brown ones.  
  
{Ok, that settles it. I am definitely Anya. Same Anya eyes, same Anya nose, same Anya. . . man she really needs to exfoliate. I wonder what cleanser. . . OK getting distracted. Why am I in Anya's body? A demon? A witch A curse? A curse cast by a demon witch? Or maybe. . .}  
  
Suddenly, the events of the night before flooded Buffy's mind. Micheal's words before all this weirdness {well, weird by hellmouth standards anyway}happened finally started to make sense. {What I have in front of me? Did he mean Anya? Oh god no. No, nononono. . .}  
  
"I hate you Michael!"  
  
"Uhm, An." Xander decided to interrupt. "Despite how much I love being wigged out by your, uhm. . . early morning shenanigans, I really have to question your behaviour, and lets not forget sanity as of right now. And who the hell is Michael?"  
  
{Great. Should I tell Xander? Tell him what? "Oh, I'm not Anya, but actually Buffy stuck inside Anya's body." If he doesn't call the men in white coats then, I'll make the call for him. *Sigh*. Looks like I'll have to go with the flow and hope this will end sooner or later. With the emphasis on the sooner part.}  
  
"Of course I'm OK Xander. I was just checking my face to. . . to see if it is still the same as yesterday. I'm using this new moisturizer that's supposed to change your appearance overnight." Buffy said deadpan. She hoped that what she just said was sufficiently weird enough to be passed off as Anya-speak.  
  
Xander just stood there for a while, his eyes searching hers as if the truth was hidden in them somewhere. After a moment, he smiled, seemingly satisfied with her explanation, and jumped back into bed, spooning her in a tight embrace.  
  
Buffy was expectedly uncomfortable by this intimacy with Xander. {OK, Buff, remember, you're Anya, and Anya likes Xander closeness in 'more-than- just-a-friend' way.} She instinctively snuggled up against Xander's well built form. {And no wonder. Mental note. Get Xander some body hugging clothes for Christmas. Shame on Anya for not sharing the wealth.} Like earlier that morning, she again felt Xander's lips nibbling on the back of her neck. {Anya must have a sweet spot there. Way to push my. . . Anya's buttons Xand. You really are an attentive lover.}  
  
Even though she was enjoying the experience tremendously, Buffy knew she had to stop. {I'd be cheating, wouldn't I? Well, technically, I wouldn't cause Xander is still making love with Anya's body, except. . . GOOD GOD, that feels good, oh yeah, a little to the left. . . again with the sidetracked.} "Uhm, Xand, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Xander asked, panic in his eyes. "Am I doing it wrong? Cause I swear, I'm following the technique by the book, and. . . that's not what you meant wasn't it?"  
  
Buffy giggled at Xander's reaction. "Of course not silly." {Why are you making me so damn hot that I'm ready to jump your bones right now?} "Why are we doing. . . this right now when we just did it yesterday night?" Buffy hoped her bluff worked.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, you're the one who insists we do it every morning!" Xander answered, feigning hurt.  
  
"Don't be silly, honey, what do you think I am, some sex starved lunatic?" {You do realize you are trying to sound like Anya, right? Oh crap, he's sure to suspect something now.}  
  
Buffy turned around so she could face Xander. Again, she saw the same look of confusion mixed with joy that Xander had on earlier this morning. Little did she know that this was the first time that Anya had turned down sex with Xander since the two hooked up.  
  
"It's your call, honey." Xander said with a genuine smile as he got out of the bed and put a shirt on. "I'm going to rustle up some grub. Why don't you take a shower, get changed and join me for some eggs, bacon and waffles ala Xander?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and exited the room, whistling an unidentifiable tune along the way. Buffy contemplated taking a shower, but then remembered whose body she was in. {I so do not need to see another woman's body naked. That's Willow's idea of fun, not mine. I wonder if she would get a kick out of this?} With that thought in her mind, she started rummaging through Anya's closet searching for something to wear.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
9:00 am  
  
{My god this is delicious.}  
  
Buffy had to admit to herself that she hadn't had a breakfast this good since her mother passed away. The eggs were not runny like when she made them, the bacon was extra crispy and the waffles were just perfect{and his batter is homemade too. Anya never mentioned that Xander is such a great cook.} The meal was being eaten in comfortable silence, something Buffy never expected Xander to be capable of. She had chosen to wear one of Anya's floral dresses.  
  
"Hey, An?"  
  
"Yes, Xan?" Buffy answered as she focused on him, putting down her fork and knife. He had a serious look on his face, an expression that she had seen him wear only once or twice before.  
  
"You're going to work today to do inventory right? With Buffy?"  
  
Buffy remembered the plans Anya had made for her. {Oh, how I wish I could forget.} "Yeah, why?"  
  
Xander sighed and reached out for Buffy's hand, placing it in his own. "Look, An, I don't want to meddle in your business, but I think you're being too hard on her. It's only been a month since she's been resurrected, and now besides the burden of being a slayer, she has to shoulder the responsibilities of a homemaker and a mother. I think that's a lot for any 20 year old to handle. Now I know she's hasn't. . . been herself lately, but that's understandable considering what's she's been through. We should just give her some time, and she'll come around. I don't think she'll do anything drastic, like say, for example, sleep with Spike or anything. That's would be just too. . . ick. Back to my point, maybe you should give her a break today. You won't loose too much money. Besides, money isn't everything."  
  
{It's like he's reading my thoughts. He knows me so well.} "You're absolutely right, sweetie."  
  
Xander sighed again and turned away, running his hand through his hair. "But An, I. . ." he did a double take. "Wait a minute, did you just agree with me?"  
  
"Yup. In fact, I so agree with you that I won't only give Buffy a break, I'll give myself a break as well."  
  
"B-but, but…" Xander spluttered "What about the money?"  
  
"Like you said, money isn't everything."  
  
His smile lit the room.  
  
"So," Buffy continued. "Now that we officially have the day off, what should we do?"  
  
"Want to do the usual? Tour the local jewelers?" Xander asked. Even though he was still smiling, Buffy could still see his expression drop slightly.  
  
"Yuck! No! It's such a beautiful day, we shouldn't be spending it indoors being blinded by sparkly things!"  
  
His smile returned, with megawatts to spare. The both of them sat quietly for a while, contemplating how to spend the day.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of realization swept over Xander, and he spoke up.  
  
"I know just the thing." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3:  
  
Wilkins Memorial Park  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
2:00 pm  
  
"The park? This is your, and I quote 'splenderrifficus' idea?"  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, then. . . yeah."  
  
"But really, Xan, the park? You and me. . . I mean you and Buffy must come here every night. I mean it is a usual patrol spot. You must know this place like the back of your hand, like the back of a Twinkie even! What makes you think. . ."  
  
Xander brought one of his fingers to her lips, silencing her. With a serene grin, he tilted his head towards the view of the park.  
  
{I've never seen the park this. . . alive before.} Children were enjoying the facilities provided by the park, while they're respective parents were chatting nearby, keeping a watchful eye on they're offspring. The children's laughter, combined with the music coming from an ice cream truck parked nearby, produced a melody that delighted Buffy's aural senses. It was as if in this moment, Buffy was oblivious to hellmouth that this park was situated atop.  
  
"It's amazing how a place we associate with death an decay every night, can house such a scene so full of life." Buffy said in awe. {Whoa. Where did that come from? That's almost. . . poemmy.}  
  
Suddenly, Buffy found herself the recipient of a light kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug from Xander. She pulled back slightly, looking at him. She saw elation and just a hint of surprise in his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought on this sudden show of affection?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Can you be more specific?"  
  
"You finally got it. And I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Irony. I know you've been trying to grasp the concept, and what you just said was not only ironic, but also poetic."  
  
Though Xander thought that the tear that was rolling down her cheek was born of happiness from discovering a new human emotion, Buffy was crying for a totally different reason. {He knows her so well. Why can't I find someone who knows and loves me half as well?}  
  
"Hey there, pookie." {Did he just call me pookie? That's so 'eww'. . . but also so sweet.} "Today's a happy day. See?" He plastered on an exaggerated smile. "Happy Xander smile. Come on. I see a nice spot over there. We'll lay down the blanket we brought and I can start feeding you some of my nummy Xander treats." Xander had spent the whole morning cooking up picnic style food.  
  
"Geez, Xander, is food all you ever think about?"  
  
"Ah, you see. It's all part of my master plan to fatten you up so no guy would want your huge ass. Then you'd be all mine."  
  
"Yeah right. Like you'd want me if I wasn't as beautiful as I am now." {Oops. Channeling Anya a bit too well there.}  
  
"An, no matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me." If anyone else had said it, it would have definitely sounded like a line. But coming from Xander, it sounded so genuine. {Duh, maybe because he meant it?}Buffy did not have a comeback for that.  
  
"Come on, let's go set up before anyone takes our spot."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wilkins Memorial Park  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
3:30 pm  
  
Just like breakfast, lunch had been phenomenal.{Damn. It's a wonder how Anya manages to keep in shape with all this delicious food.}  
  
"Maybe because you usually don't have time to eat all this delicious food." Xander replied, just a hint of bitterness and melancholy in his voice. Buffy didn't realize that she had just spoken her last thought out loud. "And why are you referring to yourself in the third person, anyway?"  
  
"Oh? Nothing? I read in a magazine somewhere that doing so. . . empowers women. Yeah. That's what it does. I don't want to be trampled by your male chauvinist views." {Way to go Buff. You're now officially the master of Anya speak.}  
  
"Hey, I am so *not* a trampler! My chauvinist views tiptoe up from behind you and slaps your feminine, inferior ass when you least expect it. . . hey An, where'd you get that glare? Have you been taking lessons from Buffy?"  
  
Xander decided, for his sake, to change the subject. "OK, time for dessert, I'll go get us some ice cream." He got up and headed hastily for the ice cream truck.  
  
When he was out of sight, Buffy burst out laughing. {Even with a different face, I still got it! You go girl!}  
  
"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" a familiar voice interrupted her giggle fit.  
  
She turned around to see the angel that had gotten her into this mess in the first place, sans wings. "Michael." she spit out with venom.  
  
"Hey, I told you before. Call me Mike. Michael sounds so, John Travolta."  
  
Buffy knew from her experience yesterday that it would be useless lunging towards the angel. Instead, she fixed him with the best death glare she could muster. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as it had done with Xander. "OK, *Mikey*, get me out of this body and into my slayer shaped one, now!"  
  
"Not until you. . ."  
  
"Not until I what? See what's in front of me? My god, can you get any more clichéd? Let me guess, I'm supposed to learn that Anya isn't as bad a person as she seems to be, and I should give her a chance, right?"  
  
"You can only learn what you want to learn, slayer."  
  
Buffy let out a frustrated sigh. "God, is cryptic a requirement for your job description? Why can't I get a straight answer once in a while huh? Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Look, slayer, I only carry out the work of god. God says do, I do, he says jump, I say how high. I don't ask any questions. Do you think Gabrielle asked god why human beings shall not commit adultery? I had a colleague once, who asked too many questions. Do you know where the big guy sent him?" Michael answered his own question by downwards, a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Look, I'll play your stupid little game, but I'm warning you, the full time whistle had better be blown soon, or you'll feel what it's like to have my boot shoved up your angelic behind."  
  
"Whose behind? Who are you talking to hon?" Xander's voice came from behind her.  
  
Her head swung around. Xander was holding a couple of ice cream cones. "Uh, nothing Xander. I was just talking to. . ." she turned her head back around to see that Michael was already gone. {Man, I really got to learn that trick.} "uh, no one."  
  
"Talking to yourself An? That can't be a good sign."  
  
"Said the guy who gets his kicks from arming rocket launchers."  
  
"Hey, how'd you know about that? We took the Judge down before you were here."  
  
Buffy panicked, knowing that her cover was blown. Her mind raced to find a plausible excuse.  
  
Fortunately, Xander came up with one for her. "Silly me, Buff or Wills must have filled you in or something. Anyway, here's your ice cream. I hope you didn't mind that I took a bite."  
  
Xander handed her the cone. {Butter pecan. Yuck.}To avoid casting any further suspicion though, she took a lick. {Whoa. Wow does this taste so yummy all of a sudden? Wait a minute. This must be Anya's favourite flavour. I so need a boyfriend like him.}  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wilkins Memorial Park  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
6:00 pm  
  
They had spent the rest of the afternoon just lounging around, enjoying the fresh air, agreeable weather and each other's company. At that time, Xander was lying down, his head on Buffy's lap, and she was playing with his hair.  
  
Buffy glanced at the wrist watch she was wearing. {Where did the afternoon go?} "It's getting dark, Xand. Don't you think we should get a move on before the ghoulies come out to play?"  
  
"Xander, too, glanced at his own wrist watch, and sighed in disappointment. "Yeah I guess your right." He got up and started dusting himself off. Suddenly, he remembered something he wanted to do. He reached out for Buffy's hand. "I almost forgot. Before we go, I want to do one more thing."  
  
Buffy took his hand and he pulled her up. He lead her towards the swings, which were now vacated since all the kids had gone home. He gestured for her to sit on one of them.  
  
At Buffy's puzzled look, he explained. "I know you never got the chance to do this stuff, and I don't want to deprive you of one of the most amazing experiences ever."  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head. "You're crazy, you know that, Xander Harris?"  
  
"I know. But that's why you love me right?"  
  
Buffy barely nodded before setting herself on the swing. It was uncomfortable since her feet were too long for the apparatus, so she had to jut them outwards. When she was settled, Xander grabbed the back of the swing, and gave it a hard push.  
  
As she was being pushed higher and higher, Buffy was reminded of the days when she was a child. Back before all this slaying business started, before her parents got divorced and before her mother passed away. Her father would bring her out to the park every evening, and push her on the swings. Even though her father pushed her so high that she could have felt she could reach the moon, she always felt safe and secure. Since then, she had never been able to emulate that feeling of security she experienced during those brief moments.  
  
{Until now.} 


	4. Part 4

Part 4:  
  
Residence of Xander Harris  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
9:00 pm  
  
Chinese takeout and rented movies.  
  
{Not exactly the first thing that pops into a girls head when she thinks of the perfect place to be.}  
  
But there was no other way for Buffy to describe it. In fact, it was the only way she could describe her whole day.  
  
For once, she didn't have to be burdened by her calling or the next big bad. She only had to worry about being Buffy Summers, the person. {And it only took an angel transporting my consciousness into someone else's body. It's nice to know that happiness isn't that hard to obtain. How could Anya even consider for a second that doing boring inventory the whole day would even compare to spending it with this wonderful man? Yes, you heard me brain, M-A-N. That woman doesn't know what she's missing.}  
  
She was lying down, her form lazily draped across the couch, while Xander was on the floor, leaning against it. Her hand had unconsciously found itself touching the back of Xander's neck. There were various cartons of leftover Chinese food strewn across the living room floor, while 'Clerks' was playing on the television. {When we first got there, Xander asked me whether I wanted to rent 'Double Jeapordy' again. I wonder why Anya likes that movie? Gee, maybe it's because the movie is about a scorned wife who tries to take revenge on her cheating husband. Talk about ticking time bombs. Angel's got nothing on her.}  
  
She wondered where Anya was at this very moment. {Was she put in my body? Eww, yet another scary visual.} She hadn't called 'Buffy' earlier this morning to tell her not to come to work today. {And if Anya was stuck in my body, she would have been there 15 minutes early with a huge 'we're going to make more money' smile on her face.} Reflecting on the past day's events, she realized that all her initial opinions of Anya had proven to be accurate. {What a waste this field trip turned out to be.}  
  
"Anya?" Xander's voice tore her from her thoughts. "Can we talk?"  
  
Buffy sat up, panic clearly written on her face. {Oh god. Does he suspect something? He suspects something! 'That loony girl', that's what they'll call me in the mental ward. I'll only be allowed to eat green jello, and. . .}  
  
". . .and after Spike has my baby, I thought the three of us would move to The Bermuda Triangle and live with Sebastian the Crab."  
  
"You can stop now, you have my attention."  
  
"Who says I was trying to get your attention?"  
  
"You're saying you don't want my attention?"  
  
Xander, sensing that the conversation would deteriorate rapidly unless he intervened, put on a serious face. "Remember when you asked me whether we could move out of Sunnydale and I said I'd think about it?"  
  
Though a barely audible "Huh?" was the only semi-word that could escape Buffy's lips, her mind was moving a mile a minute. {Anya asked Xander to move? And Xander actually considered it? Considered leaving Sunnydale? Leaving me?}  
  
Taking Buffy's silence as a signal to continue, Xander pushed forward. "Well, I've thought about it, and I decided I don't want to move."  
  
Buffy released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She realized at that moment that there was a lot more to Xander Harris than lame jokes and a humongous appetite. And for the first time in their friendship, she wasn't going to ignore this fact. "Why?" was all she asked. It was one word, but that one word spoke volumes more than all the books in the Magic Box combined ever could.  
  
"Sunnydale is my home, An. All the people I care about are here. Leaving them would be like leaving a piece of myself behind." Xander sighed. "Besides, I can't leave Buffy alone to fight the darkness by herself. She might not know it, but she needs me."  
  
{Yes I do.}"You love her, don't you."  
  
"As much as I love you," Xander spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, and Buffy inwardly gasped. "as well as Willow, and Dawn, and to a certain extent, Tara and even Spike. Though the love I have for Spike is purely heterosexual, mind you."  
  
Buffy giggled, relieved to alleviate some of the tension that was permeating thickly in the room. "And I do love you, Anya. When we first got together, it was nothing but lust on my part. But then I saw the person you had the potential to be, and I fell in love with her. And I have to admit, I was getting worried that you would not evolve into that person. I had the feeling that you weren't making an effort to better yourself. I even contemplated breaking off our engagement. But after today, I'm glad that I waited. I saw the person that I am in love with inside you today, Anya. And I'm so proud of you."  
  
Buffy was having a hard time taking all this information in. Only one word had managed to fully seep into her brain. {Engagement. He's engaged to her? I don't know you at all do I, Xand?} Buffy felt a familiar emotion creep up her spine; jealousy. She passed it off as mere sisterly instincts. But deep down, a small, long buried part of her knew that there was more to it than that. As hard as she tried to stop from crying, a lone tear managed to escape down her cheeks.  
  
Xander got on the couch and held Buffy in an embrace. "We've taken some giant strides today, An." he said, his voice getting more ragged with every word he spoke. "Today, you showed compassion to a person purely because you could. You realized that there's more to life than money and sex. You took the time to stop and observe the wonders of nature and life. Hell, you even talked to me about my feelings for Buffy! The old Anya would have repressed that issue so deep we'd need a jackhammer to dig it out."  
  
Xander cupped Buffy's face gently and turned it so her eyes met his. "I love you, Anya."  
  
"I love you too, Xander." She was not sure which woman was uttering those words.  
  
And, like earlier that day, Xander kissed her. But this time, she did not hold back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Residence of Xander Harris  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
11:30 pm  
  
Buffy sat on the bed propped up on her elbow, staring at the sleeping male form beside her. She stroked his cheek gently, watching his chest rise and fall, marveling at what an amazing man this boy whom she had known for six years had become.  
  
"Xander, I need to tell you something." He shifted slightly but did not wake.  
  
"Yesterday, after walking home from work after one of my famous bust- ups with Anya, I ran into an angel. No, not Angel, vampire with a soul, but an angel. I swear, he had wings and all. His name was Michael. He told me that I had a lesson to learn and this morning, I woke up in Anya's body. I wished I could say that I did learn something valuable about her today, but, well, let's just say that I wasn't a very willing student. But I just realized, Xan. I have learned something big about Anya today. I've learned that she is the luckiest woman in the world to have you."  
  
Xander tossed around a bit, muttering "I know, Buffy.", before returning to a deep sleep. Buffy just smiled and kissed his forehead, before snuggling up to him and falling into a deep sleep of her own.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sunday, October 22 2001  
  
8:00 am  
  
{Funny, I don't remember Xander being so furry and small.}  
  
Buffy's eyes opened to be greeted by the familiar sight of her room. It seemed that the 'Xander' she was clutching was actually Mr. Gordo. She jumped out of bed and raced to her dressing room mirror.  
  
{Yup. Same Buffy nose. Same Buffy eyes. Same Buffy. . . drool and bed hair.} Though Buffy was glad to be out of {that skanks} body, there was a small part of her that was disappointed that she didn't have the chance to wake up next to Xander one more time. {Even though Xander doesn't know it's me. How sad am I? I'm so lonely that I'm willing to spend time in another woman's body so I can wake up next to her fiancé.}  
  
"So slayer, do you know now?" Buffy recognized that voice easily.  
  
"Know what, Michael?" she said as she turned around to face him. "Know what a great person Anya really is? Well guess what, she's not! She's just as shallow, selfish and greedy as I thought she was. The only good thing in her life is Xander. How does he manage to put up with her? From what I gathered, she doesn't appreciate him one bit! The only reason why Xander seemed so happy with Anya was because I was in her body. Xander deserves so much more! He deserves someone who will appreciate him, someone who will love his cooking, someone that will laugh at his stupid jokes. Someone. . ." {like me.}  
  
Micheal smiled. "My job here is done." He headed towards the door and opened it. "Oh yeah, and Buffy? One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Joyce told me to tell you not to screw this up. She had to pull a lot of strings to make the whole body switching thing happen." With that, he exited the room and closed the door with a click.  
  
Leaving Buffy deep in her own thoughts.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
